With the assistance of the depressions, such housing elements provide a uniform as possible stress distribution in each instance between two struts, over a cross-sectional profile having a constant surface area over the circumference of an intermediate turbine housing. The required stiffness is thereby mainly determined by the radially outer contour having the plurality of depressions. The depressions may also be considered, in particular, as an integrally formed reinforcement of the housing element.
With regard to achieving a more efficient operation of gas turbines, in particular aircraft gas turbines, it was recognized that the housing elements have a high component weight, which leads to higher levels of specific fuel consumption of the gas turbine in operation.